A conventional socket connector is mounted on a circuit board. The socket connector has an insulating body, the front end of the insulating body is provided with an insertion space, and multiple conductive terminals are arranged in two rows and respectively fixedly on the insulating body. Each conductive terminal has a contacting portion and a soldering portion. The contacting portions are arranged correspondingly in two rows and exposed in the insertion space. The soldering portions are used for being soldered to the circuit board. In order to implement the transmission of signals, a matching plug connector is inserted in the insertion space. Of course, the plug connector is provided with multiple contact terminals correspondingly as well. The contact terminals are arranged in an upper row and a lower row. Each contact terminal has a conducting portion and a soldering plate. The conducting portions are correspondingly in contact with the contacting portions, and the soldering plates are soldered on one end of an adapter board. Conductive lines and processing chips are arranged in the adapter board. The other end of the adapter board is in contact with a cable. Thus, signals can be transmitted between the cable and the circuit board. However, because a signal outputted by the circuit board has to sequentially pass through the socket connector, the plug connector and the adapter board before arriving at the cable, the transmission process is complex, the transmission path is long, and the interference and attenuation of signals are severe. Moreover, a large space is occupied, which does not accord with the development trends of ultra-thin, small-size electronic products. Furthermore, the cost for materials, production, and machining and assembly are high. As a result, the competitiveness of electronic products is decreased greatly.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.